


Doctors Work

by manda_chanxp



Series: Sacrificed [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, God demyx, Human Zexion, I do what I want, Kidnapping, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, human Sacrifice kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: Zexion get's himself kidnapped on his work home from a 36 hour shift at the doctors office and then is sacrifice, by a crazed Xemnas, to the Water God Demyx.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on my Fanfiction account and it's been awhile , and I wasn't really happy with it, so I chose to fix it up and post it here. If you want to read the original here's the link. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9745035/1/Doctors-work

The air was cold with the slight smell smoke from the fires places filled the twilight sky. The sun was falling behind the cloud hiding from the small town. The towns people had already left the streets filling their warm homes; the only person out was an undersized late teen. He had his dark blue black in an emo style covering his left eye. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, that where tighter then they needed to be, black shirt, once again tight, and a doctor’s jacket, covered with stains, that was a bit long for his small size.  


The male just got off at late shift at the doctor’s office and was in a hurry go home and sleep off the 36 hour shift he took, for the fifth time that month. He may be young but after growing with a doctor for an adopted father he got his degree full within two years. It also didn’t help that he grew up reading medical books and he remembered every word. However, despite his skills he had yet to move out of his home town. The only time he left was those two years at college and he would return home during the weekends and breaks. He liked being around the same area he grow up in; it relaxed him more than the busy city ever could. The only bad things about working/living here was there was only two doctors and the other, his father, was on leave so he had to take on all the work and needy patents. But the good always out weighted the bad for him as he saw it, besides they could always add another doctor later on if it was really needed. In a small town everyone knows each other’s names, cares about how each other’s days when, and treated each other like one big happy family.  


“It’s a good thing father is coming back tomorrow, those 36 hour shift are really killing me.” He said to himself walking down a dark allay, the quickest way to his family home. However, before he could take another step an arm where wrapped around his waist, and a white cloth was forced over his mouth and nose. A weird smell filled his nose and mouth making his head and the world around him started to spin. He tried hitting the person holding him only to pass out before he could do any real damage or even get a hit in.  


.  


.  


.  


.  


Cold water dripped from the ceiling on to his face bringing him back to the world of the living. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a cell like room lying on the rock floor. His head was still spinning making it impossible for him to stand up. All he was wearing was a pair of tight leather pants. “It’s good to see that you up, now we can get started.” A voice filled the cell making drawing the doctors attention.  


“Started with what?” He asked while he sat up looking at the man standing on the other side of the bars. His head was still spinning so he moved one hand to his head. The on the other side of the bars man had gray hair but looked no more than in his late 20s to early 30s. He was wearing a dark black coat that covered his whole body. “Why did you kidnap me Xemnas?” He almost yelled at the other.  


“Calm down Zexion it’s not that bad, all I’m planning on doing is sacrifices you to the god of water. Then I’ll only need two more and my job will be done and the forgotten gods will be pleased. Understand I’m doing this for the greater good for all mankind.” He said smiling down at the doctor who could barely understand what was going on with the drug in his system plus the lack of sleep.  


“What do you mean sacrifice, greater good?” Zexion said trying to stand up only to have his legs give out before he could even put his full weight on them. He then tired backing away from the other only to have his spine hit a hold damp wall, which he was pretty sure was covered in some type of mold or at least moss.  


“I’m sorry but there is no time to explain, anymore then I already have.” Xemnas said as he opened the bars and another man walked in this time with blue hair and a big X shape scar on his face. The man when by Saix and was Xemnas toy/ muscle. “Saix pick him up quickly we don’t have much time left, we must finish this before the sun rises.” He picked up the weaken male and placed him over his shoulder walking down a hall into a big room with a stair case going up to a stone slab. Zexion was taken up the stairs and placed on the slab and left walking back down the stone steps. Zexion tried to move but, he felt something pushing him down holding him in place yet there was no one there. “I summon you Demyx, God of water!” The gray haired man yelled causing light blue and white lights filling the room making it look like it was under the sea or at least some type of water. A hole opened above him and water started dripping down on his face, as more light filled the room. A bright light leaked though the hole revealing another world. The last thing Zexion remembered before everything when back was a pair of blue eyes that caused his heart to skip a beat.  



	2. Chapter two

“Do humans always sleep this long?” A tall male asked himself as he pasted back and forth in his bedroom. The room was oversized and over in pearl, turquoise and gold. The bed he had placed the doctor on could fit at least ten people and was covered in light blue silk sheets. The male turned and looked into the gold covered mirror. His long pants, which were the only things he wore, were dragging on the floor. His hair was dirty blond and was in a Mullet/Mohawk style. He looked over to the bed with his blue eyes seeing the sleeping doctor. “Maybe he hasn’t been getting enough sleep or something; he does have those bag things humans get when they work too much.” The dark bags under the doctor’s eyes had started to lighten so the god hoped he would be awake soon. The blond ran his fingers thought the dark hair as a smile formed on his face. Slowly Zexion opened his eyes to a pair of blue one’s staring down at him. “Yay your up,” He said smiling.  


“Who are you, what’s going on here?” Zexion said as he backed away until his back hit the headboard pulling his legs to his chest.   


“My names Demyx and you are my boyfriend,” He said moving across the bed to Zexion, then hugged him pulling him into his arms.   


“What do you mean I’m your boyfriend? Where I’m I?” Zexion asked whiling trying to remember. Lowly the memory of everything that happened the night before filled his head, causing his eyes to go wide with fear. “Wait… Are you the god Xemnas gave me to?” He asked trying to keep calm.   


“Yep I’m the god of water, but you can call me Demyx and Demy.” He said then kissed his cheek and pulled him onto his lap. Zexion try pulling away a little not sure what to do with a person this clingy. So far the only thing he can compare to the god would be a puppy.   


“Where did my clothes go?” He asked while blushing trying to cover himself up not wanting anyone to see him naked. He pulled the sheet over his lap to at the very least cover his manhood.  


“Well I didn’t think you would need them. Besides, they were all wet from when you were pulled into our world so I took them off for you.” Demyx said into his neck nibbling on his neck. Zexion let out a light moan as he felt the hot breath on his neck. He then tired pulling away not really sure what was happening and why that felt so good. Demyx just pulled his back rubbing his cheek against Zexion’s hair much like a cat. Zexion then felt something poking his from behind causing him to blush. He then felt the sheet being pulled off his lap and his manhood being slightly rubbed.   


“But we just meet,” Zexion said moaning. Suddenly what was going to happen it hit him, will at least the god was attractive, so Zexion wasn’t going to complain. Besides, it had been months since anyone had touched him there including himself with his work hours.   


“Yep and we’re get to know each other,” Demyx said while he wrapped his hand around the others penis pumping him lightly, liking the way his human moved in his lap as he pleasured him. “So what do you do for fun?” He said right in his ear then nibbled on the lob making him moan.  


“I read,” Zexion said while he was flipped so that he was lying on his back with Demyx between his legs. Zexion blushed while trying to hide his face in his hands not wanting anyone to see him in this state.   


“Come on, this is no time to play hind and seek, we can do that later.” The god said pouting as he moved Zexion’s hands out of his face revealing the blushed covered face. Demyx grinned once he saw how much his small lover was blushing. “God, you look cute,” He said pulling Zexion into a quick hug. Demyx then pulled off his pants and throw then across the room not caring where they landed.  


“Hurry up,” Zexion said moving his hips trying to get the others attention. The water god smiled and moved to the edge of the bed and reached under grabbing a jar with sweet smelling slime in it. He dripped his fingers in then spread the others legs more giving him more space to work with. Then put one finger to the tight hole and rubbed it hearing his lover moan. The moment the human felt the slime touch his skin he felt himself gets harder and the need for more growing inside of him. “What is that?” He asked while a finger was pushed inside of him.   


“It’s just lube that also works an aphrodisiac, whatever that is. I got it from one of my friends for my birthday this year.” Demyx said while pushing in another finger hearing Zexion scream with pleasure. “The best thing about it is that with it works with contact.” He said as he pushed the last finger inside then worked them around stretching him as much as he could before pulling out. The god then put more slime on his finger and rubbed it all over his hard and thick member lubing himself up so he could enter the other without hurting him. Demyx know he wasn’t the smallest male so he wanted to makes this as easy as he could for the other.   


“Please... just hurry up… I need it.” The human said his brain clouded with lust, making it so he was unable to think clearly. Demyx just grinned as he lined himself up and slowly pushed his way into the tight hole feeling it pulse around his large penis. The whole time Zexion was moaning while he grabbed onto the sheets. Once he was all the way inside he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in not giving the other anytime to adjust, not that he needed any with the drug in his system. Demyx started speeding up hearing the bed crash into the wall with each thrust that was made. “Harder, Dem I need you to fill me.” He yelled while wrapping his arms around his back digging his nail in leaving bloody half-moons in his ‘boyfriends’ back.  


“Anything you want,” He said going in as hard as he could. While he was thrusting, he wrapped his hand around the others dripping dick pumping him making him moan louder letting everyone within 15 miles hear what they were doing. Soon nether one could take anymore. Zexion came first cuming all over both of their chest then Demyx painting Zexion’s hole white. Once he had caught his breath he pulled out watching the seed flow out of him. Both of them were still as hard as rocks. Demyx lay on his back right next to his lover trying to keep calm his body down from his high. However, before he could do anything Zexion got up and grabbed his god’s penis a small smile on his face causing the god to blush. He then got on his knees, his hole right above the hard penis. He then sat down taking in back inside his tight hole moaning.   


“I got to remember to thank Riku later,” He thought, watching the other ride him, letting out moans that could put a whore to shame. Demyx wrapped his fingers around the others hips pulling him down harder. His squeezed the others hip hard enough to leave bruises for each of his fingers. Not liking the other in control, he flipped them so Zexion was on his hands and knees with Demyx ponding into him from behind. Soon they both came. After a few more round of hot sex they both passed out in each other’s arms.  


.  


.  


.  


The morning light filled the room as Zexion slowly opened his eyes seeing noting but dirty sheets. He felt something cool being rubbed on his back relieving some of the pain from earlier active. “Good morning,” Demyx said as he wrapped his hands on the sheets.  


“Morning,” Zexion said as he sat up without any problems and turned to face the other.  


“My servants have prepared some cloths for you, so hurry up and get dress I’ve got something really importation to show you.” Demyx said jumping off the bed smiling. “Don’t worry about showering I already washees you,” Zexion just shook his head and grabbed the pants lying on the bed that looked just like the gods. The doctor got dressed the whole time the god rushing him to move faster. Demyx then picked his human up and ran out of the room and down the hall passing a few of the servants who all looked like water Demyx’s or Sitars. The came to a door with a gold handle, when the door was open Demyx walked into a room filled with books. “You said you like to read so… you’ll have the room all to yourself since no one else really comes in here and my reading skills aren’t that good.”  


“Then why don’t I read something to you next time.” Zexion said as he put his feet on the groups looking around the room smiling. He then grabbed a book and the two started to read, after they were sitting in an oversized arm chair.   


The end.


End file.
